With the improvement of human spiritual civilization and material civilization, it is realized that keeping health is not only a means for the prophylaxis and the treatment of diseases but also a regimen for health cultivation and improvement of life-quality. Nutrition and health-care products possessing effects such as anti-fatigue, anti-aging and improving sexual functions are warmly welcomed by people. A lot of health-care products and invigorants, prepared on the base of traditional Chinese medicinal materials including natural animals and plants, come into being because of demand and enrich the market constantly. However, various varieties of raw material of the traditional Chinese medicine and complicated processes for the preparation thereof have influenced, to some extent, the development of new varieties of health-care products from Chinese medicinal material. Aiming at this problem, a traditional Chinese medicinal composition with a simple formula and a convenient process for preparing same are disclosed in the invention.